1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an apparatus for inspecting a magazine, and more particularly, to a magazine inspection apparatus for inspecting a magazine including an element such as a stopper.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturing a semiconductor package may include a front-end process including a semiconductor chip attachment process and a wire bonding process that is performed. Half-finished semiconductor package products having a strip shape are subsequently transferred to undergo a back-end process including molding, trimming, forming, and ink marking. In the back-end process, a magazine is used as a device for transporting and transferring partially-finished products stored and deposited, while protecting the partially-finished products from mechanical, physical, and electric impacts.